Surface adventures
by niamhseren11
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Frisk and the gang's adventures on the surface. No smut what so ever. (Also its not been betaed sorry). Rating just to be safe.
1. Setting things straight

Undertale Fanfiction

Hey, so this is my Undertale fanfiction; its about Frisk and the gangs adventures on the surface. But first I need to get a few things straight:

This is after the pacifist rout although Frisk saved both Asriel and Chara.

Frisk and Asriel have convinced Chara to stop killing and to see the good in the world.

Frisk, Asriel and Chara all live in a house with Toriel and Asgore; Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, they visit every day.

Other characters will be included later (including Gaster if you want.).

The only parings for now are TorielxAsgore and AlphysxUndyne.

This isn't smut.


	2. Movie Night

Film night. By Niamh.

AN: There are two different writers for this fanfic and the author will say who they are at the start of each one shot

AN: may be slightly OOC

"Frisk have you got the popcorn?"

"Yeah! Stop worrying Asriel, they're our friends, they wont care what happens as long as we get to hang out together!"

"I know but me and Chara just really want to make up for all the terrible things we did in the Underground."

"We do?"

"YES!"

"Oh, OK."

Frisk shook their head. It was always like this with those two. Asriel constantly feeling bad for the things Flowey did and Chara challenging everything: It was their way of dealing with the guilt they felt.

It was currently Saturday night and the kids had decided to host a movie night. Toriel and Asgore were coming back with the others any minuet and they were just setting up the final few things.

Frisk inserted the disk into the DVD player just as the doorbell and the sound of the door opening came. "Hey kids, were back!"

That was Asgore, Frisk had developed a very fatherly bond to Asgore (and had already thought of Toriel as their goat mum anyway.).

"So are we gonna watch a movie or not?" Came San's voice from down the hall.

"Yeah, were in the front room. Frisks seating up the film now." Asriel told them as they walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" Frisk smiled.

"Greetings Frisk, Chara! What film do we happen to be watching tonight?" Papyrus asked.

"The first Harry Potter film," Chara cut across "at those two's insistence." They said pointing at Frisk and Asriel.

"So? Its a good movie." Asriel said on his way through from the kitchen holding two big bowls of popcorn.

"OOH! I-I-I really l-like the Harry P-potter books. I h-hope the films are ok." Alphys stuttered.

"You're such a nerd Alph! Not that thats not adorable!" Undyne laughed as Alphys smiled. Chara made a face at the cuteness of it all.

Toriel looked on as the scene unfolded; she was so happy that Frisk had managed to get them to come together as one big happy family. Without Frisk non of these wonderful things would of happened. For that they were all eternally grateful. She was happy at having her family back and was extremely proud at her adopted child's bravery and determination in the face of danger.

After a while of chatting and seating arguments they all finally settled down and started watching the film. Sans decided that it would be a good idea to put ketchup in the salty popcorn and Gaster kept on pointing out the scientific inaccuracy of the movie. Mettaton insisted on calling Harry 'his little darling' (Frisk regretted showing Mettaton Tumblr greatly.) and Nabstablook started crying as soon as the title card rolled but all in all everyone thoroughly enjoyed the movie even Chara, who routed for Voldemort (but at least they were cheering for someone!).

When the movie ended with the emotional line of "Im not going home, not really" every one, even Chara and Undyne (who were trying to hide it), was crying. Frisk wiped away some tears as Mettaton ranted about "feels" and "his little cinnamon roll" and ejected the DVD.

"Well, that was Harry Potter, theres like 7 more movies and 7 books so you could read/watch the rest if you want..." Frisk trialled off.

"O-of corse! L-lets watch the next one n-next week!" Alphys stuttered excitedly.

"Nyes!" Papyrus shouted, just as exited, "Lets watch all 8 movies!"

"Thats a wonderful idea" chuckled Asgore.

"I agree with that idea but we need to watch them at weekends so that the children can have enough sleep for school on school nights" Toriel said softly.

"Fiiiiiine" the kids (including Papyrus) groaned.

"pap. you dont have to ya know. you are an adult." sans explained.

"Oh! So dose that mean I can stay up as late as I want?" Papyrus asked.

"uh... sure?" Sans replied.

"So I've been going to sleep at the same time as Frisk for NOTHING?!" Papyrus exploded through the laughter of the others.

"yep"

"DAMN IT SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"Not in front of the children" Torriel warned softly.

"MUUUUUM! Me and Chara aren't 'Children' anymore were both 13!" Asriel groaned.

"Yes but Frisk is only 8 and I don't want them to feel left out" Torriel said patently. Frisk suddenly butted in;

"Im 8 and a half actually!"

"thats nice kid" Sans said distractedly. This annoyed Frisk because nobody ever listened to them despite the fact that they had literally saved ALL of their butts! Frisk sighted. 'Some day i'll show them' Frisk thought; 10 minuets or so later the shout of "Avada Kedavra!" could be heard as well as the sound of springs going as Frisk jumped up and down on the sofa trying to get the others attention. Yes, this was just a typical evening on the surface for Frisk and the gang.


	3. Shopping with Skeletons

Shopping with Skeletons. By Zach

Frisk, being a human and all, has to eats and, even though they're skeletons and monsters, their friends need to eat too. Now often Sans would offer to go shopping but when ever this would happen, they would end up food-less but always with another trombone for San's vast collection.

I personally think sans only gets them for the pun of the fact that it has 'bone' in and he is a skeleton, but whatever.

After Toriel realised what Sans was doing, she made sure someone went with him so they actually got food to eat. Usually, Papyrus volunteered but this time, so did Frisk. Now Frisk is normally a good kid but everyone has their flaws and Sans brings them out. Frisks flaw: being a bit, let's say 'cheeky', around Sans.

Of course, they would never be like this around Toriel but Sans kind of just, brings it out of them.

So, one night, Sans and Frisk ( along with Papyrus ) went shopping. Whilst walking down the bread and baking isle of the shopping market, Papyrus went off to look at icing and Sans took this to his great trickster advantage. As Frisk, being a small Eight year old, sat in the trolly seat, Sans picked them up, put them on a shelf and covered them in boxes.

To Papyrus's surprise, when he got back Frisk was gone.

"Sans! Where is the human?!" he asked.

"OH GOD!" Sans replied,"I DON'T KNOW!"

Those were the words Papyrus dreaded and to Sans's astonishment, Papyrus ran off around the supermarket to find 'the human.'

he ran down the meat isle going onto the veg and milk and continuing past the dvd isle, which he then went back to look at the next Harry Potter film they all needed.

At the same time Frisk had stuck their head out of all the food filled boxes and stuck their tongue out cheekily

at Sans.

Papyrus carried on running until his phone rang. It was Sans.

"DID YOU FIND -huff- THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, no hello or anything.

"Come see," Sans replied, a little annoyed by the yelling as he had it on speaker but up against his ear still.

Two seconds later Papyrus was in front of him and Frisk repeating:

"That scared me! Don't ever do that again," as he sobbed and rubbed noses with Frisk and swung them onto his shoulders.

"Sorry! It was Sans's idea,"

"DAMMIT SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Soz Boz," Sans grinned.

"Let's go home now," they all agreed.


End file.
